Stitched Fables: To Grandmother's House
by Mable
Summary: 9's Grandmother is ill and being the dutiful grandson he goes to take her a basket of goods. However, he is ambushed in the woods by a wolf whose appetite can only be filled by the red hooded male, and now 9's finds himself in a situation that may not be too unfamiliar. 9xChild Oneshot


**Mable: This was a Christmas present to my dear friend 27's Fury. ^-^ Somewhat inspired by **_**Over the Garden Wall **_**and **_**Into the Woods, **_**I hope this is something she will enjoy. My dear friend, I hope you enjoy it!  
>I don't own 9, Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stitched Fables:<br>**__To Grandmother's House__**  
><strong>_

Once upon a time in a quaint town nestled in a forest there lived Stitchpunk known as Nine. Nine was a carefree and adventurous Stitchpunk whose life was mostly geared towards his family. He lived with his uncles and cousins since he no longer had parents of his own along with his twin brother, and even though he had lost said parents he had still managed to grow into a healthy, young male. Only recently passing into the stage of young adulthood from adolescence, Nine was ready to seize the day.

Today he was going to visit his dear Grandmother who he was especially close with. Grandmother Adelaide was his mother's mother and had babied him since a young age, encouraging his curiosity and spending countless hours rocking before a fire, knitting a scarf as she told a story while the young Nine would unweave more yarn for her and listen in interest. A long time ago she had passed to him a red hooded cape which was apparently a tradition in the family. His uncle One had one too, though his lacked a hood. It made Nine feel even more like he belonged.

Unfortunately his Grandmother recently fell ill and he was given a basket full of cake, wine, and powdered soup to give her to help her heal. This meant going on a trip to her house and, unlike when he was younger, now he would go alone. As Nine made it outside the front gates of the city he could see the thick wall of trees that greeted him. The forest was a dark place where the sun barely peeked through the leaves and lit patches of the forest floor occasionally. Most of it was shadowy and dark, cold and barren, and seemed to hide something evil in its depths.

Though Nine was pretty sure that most of his views of the forest were biased by childhood fears of it. Recent trips into the depths had started to spur his interest with it, but he still felt a hesitance inside as he stared down the path. "So this must be the way." He murmured as he stared through the path and looked to the trees that were closing in. He knew that it naturally was the path, but the last time he had come here it was winter time, and because of this it hadn't been as thick with greenery and, thus, hadn't been as dark as it was now.

"Just stay on the path." He commanded himself as he inhaled deeply and stepped past the threshold of dead leaves. Now onto the path he stiffly walked with the basket clasped tightly in his grasp. Almost immediately the world darkened and the singing birds fell silent while the trees began to cave in around him. "Stay on the path…" He repeated as a feeling of uneasiness grew inside of him. The only thing he could hear was the crunching of the leaves underneath his feet and wanted to break the silence.

There was a sudden desire to scream to hear something and Nine suppressed it with a soft song on his tongue. "_Grandmother's ill and tired in bed, she needs to rest her weary head, but I have something cure her instead, for Grandmother Adelaide_." A smile crossed his lips as he thought over another verse of the song in his head. If he would've paid more attention he would've noticed a dark figure lingering from behind a tree nearby, seeming to appear from nowhere. "_Oh, I'm going through the woods and to the clearing to Grandmother Adelaide. When she's feeling better I'll go back to where I once came." _

Nine continued, twirling the Lightstaff in his grasp like a baton. "_To Grandmother Adelaide's, past the woods and in the glade, so join the Adelaide parade." _It was at the time that the pale being behind the trees begin to slide in closer, still unnoticed.

"Dear Creator above…" He murmured out in his own state of awe before his mouth tugged into a cunning smirk, his lips revealing the shimmering, sharp teeth inside. A low growl rose in his chest before he softly responded, _"Look at that figure, a course of curves. Nor tan nor brown, perhaps a mixture. Just a bundle of nerves… This one's especially lush…"_ The growl returned like a purr, "Delicious." It was at this time that Nine did some sort of a makeshift spin before coming to an abrupt stop as he noticed that someone was nearby.

Through the darkness of the shade and some underbrush comprised of blackberry bushes he could see a Stitchpunk resembling figure just outside the path. "Hello?" he asked in a little alarm. The being suddenly stepped out through the thorns as though they bothered him not, moving in. Even though about the same height as Nine the male almost felt taller in a way. He was dressed in darker garb of gray and a blackened hat perched atop his head where Nine swore he could see ears poking through. Under his jacket was a crimson vest and at the throat of his collar was a red pen with an odd, black marking like a triangle.

He was deathly pale fabric wise and there was something unnerving about his smile as he crossed the threshold onto the path. He then suddenly gave a sweep of his arm and an overdramatic bow that Nine didn't exactly see as being normal behavior. "_Hello, Innocent one, what's your rush?_" He sang back to the younger, starting to circle around him slightly. Nine bit back any sort of outward indication of emotion as he realized it was the Wolf. There was no doubt about it. _"You're missing all the flowers. The sun won't set for hours. Take your time."_

"I can't." Nine sputtered out quickly before quickly regaining compositor and flashing a friendly smile. He didn't want the predator thinking that he had caught on, "_One told me 'straight ahead', not to delay or be misled. I can't even waste one minute of the day, I've got to get to Grandmother Adelaide." _With that he turned and started down the path further, trying to keep his movements slowed. He knew if he ran it would trigger the Wolf's instinct and then he would be in trouble. Once again he sang under his breath. _"Past the woods and in the glade, so join the Adelaide parade…"_

"Perhaps I will." The Wolf retorted in amusement as he followed right along the road after the male. His optics dropped downwards and followed their own path along Nine's hips. "Plush and perked…" He spoke out yet again after the male, _"But slow, innocent one, hark and hush. The birds are singing sweetly. You'll miss the birds completely. You're traveling so fleetly. Grandmother Adelaide can wait. Utter perfection can always stray, one moment, my Poppet-!" _Now Nine bluntly interrupted him with his own song, _"One said-."_

He couldn't deny that something about the other male's voice was enticing him, but he knew that this male wanted much more than he let on. The Wolf sounded innocent, but sweetest tongue had sharpest tooth in Nine's book. Even still his legs felt weak. Like if he didn't start sprinting they would collapse underneath him. _"Come what may, follow the path, and never stray.' Now to head to Grandmother Adelaide." _Again, the albino male responded, "_Any path?_" he toyed with the younger as he tried to persuade the male elsewise.

"_So many worth exploring. Just one would be so boring, and look what you're ignoring. Think of those crisp, aging bones." _He felt his optics begin to wander again as his tongue ran over his fangs. Then he abruptly sped to the point that he caught up beside the male and began to walk circles around him before he could walk away. Nine only stopped in his tracks and stared at the one before him in shock at his bluntness. _"Then something fresh on the palate. Think of that scrumptious carnality. It would certainly be nice…" _he then added in lower, _"Perhaps we could go twice…"_

The Wolf came in closer and Nine casually stepped back as he moved the Lightstaff to rest in front of him. He was dangerously close to the edge of the path and he could only guess what significance would be reached if he stepped off. The Wolf leaned in over the Lightstaff, grasping a hand onto it as he murmured, _"There's no possible way to describe what you feel when you're talking to your meal." _Now Nine betrayed his faux stoic and inhaled sharply before following by breaking past him and continuing along the path, singing louder, as though trying to drone out the other male entirely.

"_To Grandmother Adelaide! Follow the Adelaide parade! Oh, I'm going through the woods and to the clearing to Grandmother Adelaide_!" It was obviously forced as there was no longer joy. Instead there was a new feeling gnawing at him that his body reluctantly began to give in to. _"When she's feeling better I'll go back to where I once came! To Grandmother Adelaide's, past the woods and in the glade, so join the Adelaide…" _With that he began to fade off as his optics caught something through the trees. Just off the path was a small clearing in the trees where light shined through.

Through the edge ran a babbling brook and in the center was a spreading bed of tiny, white flowers. They were beautiful, soft, and as pristine as any Nine had seen. There was no doubt that they would be perfect to give to his Grandmother. Yet part of him wondered if his body was distracted by more. "_One said… Not to stray…" _he clutched the basket and Lightstaff tightly as the male came closer, "_Still, I suppose, maybe a small delay? Grandmother Adelaide never turned down a fresh bouquet." _He suddenly cleared his voice box and glanced over to the male, "I… Thanks. I'm sure she'll love these, Mr. Wolf."

He had slipped, he hadn't meant to call him that, but the albino merely smiled back. "It's Child. Just in case your memory is poor." He somewhat teases and Nine smiles a little. "Then goodbye, Child. Who knows, maybe we'll cross paths on the way back?" He gave a friendly smile and started to cross over to the patch of flowers. He was no longer on the safety of the path and all he had to reassure him was the return of his humming. The tan male set his Lightstaff and basket aside before kneeling down and beginning to pick a few of the soft, white puffs of petals.

"Goodbye, Innocent One." Child answered as he watched Nine work. His smile stretched as he noticed how far from the path he was. Slowly he crossed the threshold back into the woods and started to stalk back after him, his optics beginning to glow a dull red as his fangs became a bit more prominent. "And hello, my mate…" While he heard the crunching of the leaves, Nine didn't hear once the male stepped onto the soft grass, so he had no indication that he was behind him until the shadow fell over him. By now he had a small bouquet that he hadn't planned to stop yet with.

He glanced to the shadow before slowly looking over his shoulder to see Child right behind him. Suddenly the male flashed his sharp fangs and Nine found a chill run along his spine. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked in an attempt to remain calm. Even with his red hood the other male's gaze seemed to see straight through it to his number underneath. Then, suddenly, Child got a low growl in his chest that was completely audible to the zippered male. Before he could stumble to his feet and flee into the woods, turning over to scramble backwards, the Wolf was upon him.

Child suddenly dove forward upon the other male's frame. Nine fell back fully onto the flowers that thankfully cushioned his fall and stared upwards at the male who pinned him down. "What are you doing?!" He gasped in alarm before Child discreetly shifted their position into one a bit more intimate. Hooking his hands under Nine's thighs he pulled him in closer before tucking his hands under the zippered male's back. He caressed over the fabric with an affectionate smirk as he leaned in pressed his lips to the younger male's cheek. Nine almost gasped, but held it for when the other's tongue suddenly slid along his cheek.

"You're a bit naïve, aren't you?" The older male teased as he relished the taste of the other's fabric, "So young… So untouched…" He buried into his neck and took in his sweet scent. Nine tried to wrestle out from underneath him, the male clinging to him almost stubbornly. "Okay, and you're a bit clingy." He forced a nervous laugh, "Now let go. I-I have to get to Grandmother's…" Yet Child didn't release his grip and instead simply pulled back before giving this a suggestive look, murmuring softly, "Your Grandmother can surely wait. It's not like a wolf has her scent."

Nine suddenly tensed. He was right, once a wolf had someone's scent it only made sense that they would remember it and would be able to track them again. Nine knew this for a fact. He glanced over to look for the basket, hoping he could use it to fend the wolf away, but it was out of reach and tipped on its side. He exhaled softly, "You dumped out my basket." There was a little annoyance in his voice but Child casually shrugged it off. "A minor setback, I assure you." He then added in, "You're carrying around cake and wine for your Grandmother? And I thought of you as 'lush'. She certainly sounds 'lush' in her own way."

Nine sputtered, "You can- You can tell all of that from smell?!" The pale male raised a brow. "…No. It's spread out across the grass." Nine gaped and tried to pull back to retrieve the items. Finally Child to make a new move and lid closer until his hips were pressed against the tan male's. He then began to gently grind them together. Nine gasped in surprised as the friction between them grew and tried to suppress any noises of pleasure as it grew further. "No… No, what are you-?" He could already feel himself beginning to show himself by time Child slid back.

The wolf's optics immediately dipped between his legs and he released another growl of interest as his optics flickered in a ruby red color. The zippered one didn't even try to look down because he knew what had come. As a young and healthy male who for the strangest reason had alternate parts from the normal. He knew that he was revealed at this point and twisted to shove his cape to cover himself, knowing that he couldn't close his legs with Child between them. "Y-You had your fun! Haven't you had enough?"

The Wolf smiled mischievously, "Not nearly. You see, my Poppet, I have been waiting so long and I have worked up quite an appetite, and it has occurred to me that you would be a delicious meal." The younger got a sudden look of both surprise and fear, but there was also a small tinge of something else. Nine didn't show it much, but he reeked of the pheromone that was stronger and sweeter than fear. "You're going to eat me?" Child smiled mischievously, "I am, and I am going to enjoy it."

With that he slid back a little bit and began to ease Nine's legs further apart, stroking over the thighs and looking down at the sight before him. "I would love to put a bite mark," He leaned down and pressed his lips to the other male's thigh, "right here." He could feel as Nine trembled beneath him, the younger meanwhile could barely hold himself still as the soft touches edged so closely to his center. Nine meanwhile scanned the trees to make sure that they were alone before suddenly gasping as he felt the other's warm breath upon his most sensitive area.

"Wait, we're in- someone's going to- we can't- _Oh Creation!_" Nine couldn't suppress the cry as the other's warm tongue smoothly slid over his most intimate area, bursting with warmth. His hand suddenly shot down and locked onto the back of Child's head while the other gripped at the flowers beneath them. He began to tug them out even though he didn't really want to. His head rolled back as he was invaded by a very hot tongue than expertly dipped in and out. He assumed it was because he was a Wolf that it felt so pleasing.

"Oh, don't stop!" Child could only smirk to himself as he continued to attack his core as deep as possible. His hands continued to caress the underside of the other's thighs as he kept them spread and continued to mouth him. The flavor was irresistible and yet unexplainable. Completely and undeniably Nine, no doubt about that, and he could only accept the fact that he was intoxicated. One of the hands freed and moved upwards to hook onto his zipper pull before massaging it gently in his hands. The younger male was nearly too lost to notice it.

He gasped loudly as he already began to feel tightening in his lower belly. They hadn't seemed to be going on too long and yet Nine was about to burst. His hand beneath him blurted out to grip onto the back of Child's head like its twin. As his hips thrust harder he blurted out, "Wait- I'm about to- If you don't stop I'm- I'm…!" Yet Child only began to suckle harder at the opened cylinder before him and Nine realized that he wanted him to reach the end. He could only tremble before it suddenly struck him full force. He let out a cry as a wave of pleasure crashed into his body and rendered him lost in nothing but the sensation.

It was as though Nine was unable to suppress his tremors. He had to struggle for breath and attempted his hardest to keep compositor that he barely had. A washing over of pleasure that refused to be silenced just as Child refused to leave Nine's intimate area until he was thoroughly satisfied with how much he had tasted. He then pulled back and pressed his lips to Nine's thigh once again, giving it a soft bite. It didn't actually leave a mark, but the mere gesture felt intoxicating.

Soon the Wolf was pulled the red hooded one into his grasp once again. He released a low growl and pressed his hips to Nine's, grinding against his still damp cylinder. It was very obvious that there was something trapped under his fabric that wanted free. He ground further as he growled into the younger's audio receptor, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, my Poppet? I've been so hungry, starving for you and, Creator, I can't hold out any longer." He was desperate, releasing a possessive growl as he held him close, and Nine sputtered.

"Alright! Alright, just… Let's just hurry. I need to go see Grandmother." At this Child claimed his lips and gave them a soft nip. Soft kisses, pets, a sigh from Nine, and then suddenly he was released. The zippered male blinked a bit as the Wolf smirked, pulling back and standing before offering him a hand. "Oh, but you are right, Poppet, we can't leave her waiting." Now the Stitchpunk could only stare in alarm before gasping, "Wait- You're just… You're just letting me go?! To Grandmother's?! Like this?!"

"Yes. I am. Or you'll. Be late." Child mocked in a halting tone and Nine grasped his hand, being lifted. Now standing Child brushed him off affectionately, "Now run along to your Grandmother's." Nine crossed over to the basket and bent over to put the items back in the basket. "When are you due home?" Nine blinked and looked back over his shoulder, "What?" The Wolf insisted, "When will your family expect you to return after your trip to your dear Grandmother Adelaide's?" The younger straightened and paused, not turning back towards the others as he was suddenly feeling a little shy.

The damp sensation was still between his legs and only punctuated his recent actions. "There's not a time that I'm expected." Child smiled wider, "Ah, good. I may stop in to visit your Grandmother as well. She lives down the path of needles, does she not?" At this Nine blinked a bit, "No… She lives down the path of pins. The path of needles leads deeper into the woods." However, Child gave a strange look of confusion with furrowed brows, but it didn't look real to Nine. "Why would you go down the path of pins? They may lead to the same place, but the path of pins is much longer than the path of needles."

This took the zippered male aback, "What? No, I don't think so." The Wolf insisted, "I've lived in these woods for my entire existence, Nine. I am _a wolf. _It's not as though I would know the quicker path." The zippered male gave him a suspicious look and Child added in, "Besides, if it takes you last time you will be back out here quicker, and perhaps we… Will meet again." He added coyly with a smirk. Yet there was something odd, the smirk seemed to be about something else, and Nine took the other's words with a grain of salt. "I'll think about it. Maybe I'll try it, maybe I won't."

He attempted to be mysterious in a way and Child seemed more than content. While Nine didn't know it, he was incredibly easy to predict because his natural curiosity always came in the way with him. "Until then." Child murmured before turning to head on his way and disappearing into the woods. Once out of the clearing he broke into a run which Nine heard and shrugged off as some sort of weird Wolf behavior. Nine cleaned himself in the stream to be sure that nothing would be visible before continuing along to Grandmother Adelaide's home.

Eventually along the way he came to the area where the path broke into the path of pins and the path of needles. He stared upwards at the sign for a few seconds as he thought over the male's words. He didn't see why Child would lie; considering the fact that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Above all Nine couldn't overcome his own curiosity that nibbled at him and wore him down. Finally he sighed and started down the path of needles into the deeper woods. "_To Grandmother Adelaide's, join the Adelaide parade-." _

Once he started going down the path Nine didn't want to waste time by turning back, but once fifteen minutes passed he realized that this path was longer than the path of pins. Yet he continued, and continued, and was growing more and more frustrated as time ticked by. Soon the sun was beginning to set behind the rows of trees and at this point Nine tossed his hands upwards in pure annoyance and gave himself five more minutes before he would turn around, because he was desperately hoping that he wouldn't have to walk back all that way.

It was then that he finally stumbled upon his Grandmother's cottage and strode up to the front door. His body was weary even though he had taken a few breaks and his load felt heavy. He set his Lightstaff to the side and knocked loudly, "Grandma?" After a few seconds he heard a soft reply. "Come in." It was a female voice that resembled his Grandmother's, but it didn't sound right. It was metallic and hoarse, crackling like a broken Gramophone and he was concerned. He lifted the latch and headed in, peering into the darkened house.

He wandered in, grabbing his Lightstaff again and moving it inside the door before shutting said door. "Grandma, where are you?" Nine called into the house and another crackling answer echoed, "I'm in my bed. Come in." Yet something was a bit strange with the situation as Nine opened the door and peered into the bedroom. It was almost entirely pitch dark except for the light from the hall that landed on a lump on the bed. He started to creep forward, resting a basket on the table beside the door before speaking, "How do you feel?" The response was a soft cough with, "I'll survive. Come closer."

The zippered male moved closer and noticed how large and oblong the body was underneath the blanket. "Grandmother… what large… Arms you have?" The voice responded simply, "The better to hold you with, my dear. Now come closer."

"But Grandmother," Nine stated insistently, noticing something was wrong here, "What large… hand you must have." She responded again, her voice bouncing off the walls in a way that it didn't sound like it was coming from the bed, "All the better to touch you with, my dear. Don't be shy, come closer."

Nine inched just a bit closer to the bed and by now knew something was wrong. The form under the blankets didn't move and the voice no longer sound genuine. It had become little more than a pitiful recording. An attempt to sound like his Grandmother in a mimicking way. "Grandmother… What big legs you have." The voice responded, fading a little bit, "The better to chase you with, my dear."

Now the illusion was broken and Nine reached out before pulling the blankets down abruptly. There was nothing more waiting for him than a stack of pillows. He suddenly knew that the voice was no doubt behind him and shivered in anticipation as he murmured. "Why Child, what a big appetite you have." Suddenly the façade was dropped as he heard the door slowly shut, "All the better to devour you with." With that he turned back only in time to be pounced on, back hitting the bed and landing on 'Grandmother'.

The Wolf took his lips and suckled at them affectionately, nibbling and nipping, growling, and Nine managed to pull back, "Where's Grandmother?!" The pale male nearly discarded the question fully, "Don't worry about her, Nine. Let me worry about you instead. How long has it been since you were loved like this?" The zippered male felt his legs grow weaker at the words and his resolve weakened just slightly. "I… I can't remember… Maybe in winter." The Wolf purred and licked across his burlap lips, "Well then, let me give you something worth remembering."

Surprisingly Nine's voice refused to work properly and object to this. He knew he needed to know exactly what happened to his Grandmother and yet instead his body was coaxing him to decide something much different. Silently he kissed the Wolf back, warmly and completely, letting his body relax on the bed as his hood fell back limply. The Wolf stole his breath as his hands lowered to massage over the other male's hips in circular gestures before pulling his thighs apart, coaxing them more open. He had waited so long and was now ready to claim his prize that he sought so long.

Nine slid back along the bed a little further before spreading his legs further. A part of him was sort of eager to see if Child was going to give his treatment from earlier, but when Child went to open himself again instead he decided it didn't matter. However, he wasn't ready just yet, and even with the Wolf fully upon him he found his hand reach out before helping him open. Once the front was opened the albino male's rod came free of its confines, throbbing and firm as it awaited their coming actions, and Nine felt a mischievous smile forming.

He now wrapped his hand around the rod and began to massage it slowly. The Wolf's optics flickered in red and he growled before hunching over slightly. His hips began to react and thrust forward, pushing his rod along the other's fingers. Now Nine adjusted himself to lay forward and leaned down to kiss the rod's tip. "Creator, Nine!" He blurted out and grasped the other's head in his hands, massaging over his cheeks, "So eager- My Creator, if only you wouldn't have spent so long in the forest!" He blurted out before Nine suddenly yanked back.

"Hold on! You sent me down the path of needles!" He reminded with slight scolding and more amusement. Child coaxed his head back down and answered quickly, "I must have been mistaken about the path… Still, you made the decision to go that way." He then gasped as Nine gave a small lick to the tip of his rod once again. Then he suddenly overtook, pulling Nine off and pushing him down onto the bed firmly. Soon he was above him and dropped down to bite securely onto his neck. The hooded Stitchpunk gasped in surprise and arched upwards. It hurt but it still was arousing in a way.

Then, suddenly, he felt the rod that he was just caressing pressed against his cylinder. "Little Red Riding Hood…" The Wolf purred out affectionately, "My adorable little mate, didn't your Grandmother ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Elsewise a Wolf might get you." With that he started to push into his depths in a swift motion. Nine's body went ridged as a pang of both pain and pleasure overwhelmed him at once. Thankfully his body had already somewhat braced himself and as the male pushed fully in he stopped and waited, waiting for the younger male to give a signal.

It was almost impossible to feel the warmth of the cylinder and not move. Child had been waiting for this so long and he partially wondered if he would be able to let Nine go after this. The zippered male eventually reached upwards and grasped the other male's shoulders. "You know what they say," He gasped out, "The sweetest tongue hides the sharpest tooth." He smiled a bit mischievously then and finished, "Show me. Show me what wolves do to bad Stitchpunks like me." With that Child started to pull back out slowly with his returning mix of a growl and purr before thrusting straight inside.

The younger let out a sharp cry at the act, but mostly from pleasure with the pain already dissolving somewhat. "A-Again." He stuttered and Child pulled back out, hands gripping his hips tightly as he shoved back into the tightness of his cylinder. "Again." He pulled back again, pulse thumping in his chest as he shoved back in. "Again!" Nine clutched the bedding tightly as he was thrown through another loop of pleasure. "_Again!" _Suddenly there were no longer any pauses between movements. Child was going fully at him, thrusting inside with all of his might and getting more aroused.

Every bit of rabid strength was pushing him along and Nine was unable to do much other than wiggle his hips around in an attempt to get the pale male deeper. At one point he raised his leg upwards, hooking it around the Wolf's back and letting out a cry as a center of pleasure was struck. "_Oh Creation!" _He shrieked out and the Wolf suddenly got a surge of further energy as he replicated the same thrust. As he continued to strike the point of pleasure Nine's back arched, hands now moving to clutch Child's arms, and was unable to keep in the display of cries and gasps in response.

No longer could he form actual words and could only stay conscious through the pleasure through sheer will. There were definite improvements; Child seemed to have learned exactly what he wanted in a short amount of time. Though Nine suddenly felt a clenching in his lower abdomen and he knew that he wouldn't last any longer. He tried to warn Child whose hands had now slid to clench his backside, thrusting into him with all of his might. Finally Nine let out a cry as his climax overtook him yet again. It was much stronger than before and he bucked back against the other male.

Child continued to push further, prying and thrusting up until the point that he too hit the end. He released a mixture of a metallic cry and a howl as his tip burst with dark liquid that filed Nine's cylinder, adding some lubrication for the final thrusts. He then collapsed onto Nine, his mouth now taking the time to kiss along the other's face. The red hooded one was now laying on the bed as well, somewhat on the pillows that were supposed to trick him earlier. He shuffled a little to adjust himself as Child moved to lay on the other side of his body that was opposite of the pillows.

The Wolf wrapped his arms around the other's male frame and once the red hooded one could he did so as well. Then they just laid there, nuzzling together, waiting to catch their breath. "Come home with me. You are more than welcome in my den." The Wolf insisted, burying his face into the other's shoulder. Yet Nine let out a sigh, "I wish I could… But I have to see Grandmother and make sure that my family would be ready for me to not be at home all the time." He paused his words and mulled it over before insisting, "By autumn. I promise."

The other male exhaled a bit in distress, "If I remember right you said something like that the last time we spoke… Months ago." Nine affectionately pressed into his chest, "I meant it, I just feel bad leaving my brother." The other understood and remarked, "I'm not going to come between you and your family. That will just be problematic." The younger remarked, "By the way, where is Grandmother, again?" The albino smirked to himself, "Probably back at your house by now." The younger gave a small, playful glare before drifting off into a brief sleep, weary from the activities as the other protected him from anything willing to appear. The woods outside being the least of their concerns.

The next day Child escorted Nine back to the town and after sharing one last affectionate embrace the two separated. Nine gave a final promise that he would come see the other in only a few days and hurried back towards his home, hoping that the others were asleep still. Unfortunately as he entered the front door he was bombarded by his sibling. "Where have you been?!" He asked in alarm, "We were looking all over town for you!" The zippered male smiled back. "The Wolf got me." Nine shrugged in amusement with a playful smile as the other stared in horror.

None then blurted out, "Again?!" There was a nod before Nine quickly interrupted with, "Where's Grandmother?" None gestured inside, "She's awake making breakfast. It turns out she wasn't sick at all! I guess the messenger that told One was wrong." Suddenly Nine had a feeling he knew who the messenger actually was and in that way everything clicked together perhaps a little too much. Grandmother must have been coaxed to come here while he had been lost on the path of needles.

He felt a heat settle on his cheeks and a pale green glow as he considered the night that he received, deciding that it was worth it. "Are you okay?" None asked in concern, noticing the odd change in behavior by his older twin. The zippered male brushed it off and gave a smile, "I'm fine. Here, lead the way to Grandmother Adelaide." He insisted and the other started to head inside. Nine only paused at the door to stare back towards the trees that he has just escaped from.

Perhaps he would have to take another trip to them tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: The songs mentioned are rewrites of 'Hello, little girl' and 'Adelaide Parade'. While this is the only one I have written I might make more 'Stitched Fable' stories in the future about the Stitchpunks in fairy tales. For some reason I always imagined Child as having Johnny Depp's voice. Oddly enough brought on after watching the movie 'The Secret Window' one evening. It's a long story that I'm not going to go into. Anyway, anyway, Merry early Christmas! It may be Midnight, but the special day has already begun!... Sort of. ;D<br>**


End file.
